


Open Your Mouth

by FieryPhantom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryPhantom/pseuds/FieryPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets into his brother’s booze stash and things get heated when Bro tries to get some information out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Mouth

The entire room was spinning, and frankly Dave Strider was surprised that he was able to remain standing as long as he had. Of course, with one foot not cooperating he was almost immediately sent hurdling to the floor with a thud. “Ow! Ow! Ow!” He screamed, rubbing the part of his head that connected all too painfully with the ground. Getting into his brother’s stash of alcohol was a bad idea on his part in retrospect. 

With his head still reeling from the collision, Dave tried to pull himself up off the floor. The fact that he was still a little bit buzzed wasn’t helping his situation any either. “Dammit, why did Bro leave the booze in a place where I could easily find it?” His words slurred together so that if anyone happened to overhear him they most likely wouldn’t even be able to understand a word he was saying. 

A few minutes and failed attempts at standing later, he was finally back on his feet, for the most part anyway. The blond made his way over to the kitchen, if you could even refer to it as such since they never used it for cooking food, let alone even storing it.

"Okay, now if I could just make it to the bathroom." The slightly buzzed Strider stumbled his way over in the direction of the bathroom, only falling on his ass three times in the process before he finally arrived, pushing the already ajar door fully open and going inside. Using the sink as leverage, he hoisted himself up, trying several times to open the medicine cabinet. Dave was hoping that his brother kept a little something for hangovers or whatever this was in there. 

Dave didn’t even have time to search properly before he heard a door slam in the distance. “Hey little bro are you here?” Bro’s voice bellowed throughout the apartment, “I got us some dinner. Get your butt out here and let’s eat.” 

This wasn’t good. Shit, shit, shit. I can’t let him find out that I not only got drunk but even worse I got drunk off his personal stash. The frantic Strider quickly shut the medicine cabinet, and a bit too roughly as it made a loud clanging sound, the various medicine bottles clanging around. 

"Little bro? You in there?" Bro pushed open the bathroom door only to find Dave leaning calmly against the sink as if nothing was any different. "Uh.." The older Strider’s eyes tried to take in just what he was seeing, Dave was leaning against the sink alright, but he was donned in only his boxers and even those were barely held up on his waist. "Why are you…" He didn’t even know where to start, there was toilet paper strewn about the room and things were all over the place. "Dave? Are you okay? Why are almost naked and what the heck happened to the bathroom?"

"Nothing. Can’t a guy walk around his own house in his boxers? And the bathroom was totally like this when I got here." There was no way that Bro was going to believe him, hell even he wouldn’t have believed him at this point. 

Bro glanced around the bathroom a few more times before his gaze returned to his younger brother. “Sure. I hear ya. It’s all cool. Now come on, it’s time to eat.” That being said, Bro reached for Dave’s arm and practically dragged him out of the bathroom and pushed him down on the couch. “I brought home Chinese.” 

"Please for the love of God tell me that it’s actually Chinese this time and not Korean or some shit like that cause the last time you brought home something and called it Chinese it totally wasn’t and I don’t think my stomach can handle anything weird right now." Bro had the habit of calling every type of Asian food Chinese and Dave had to learn the hard way what was not okay to eat. 

A soft chuckled escaped Bro’s lips as he passed Dave a white container, “Trust me little bro, it’s Chinese.” 

Taking a deep breath, Dave opened the container, seeing what appeared to be some sort of.. squid? Octopus? He wasn’t sure but it didn’t look very much like any Chinese food he’d seen, at least nothing they sell at any of the major chains. “Bro… this isn’t… I don’t even… Oh my god it moved!” He threw the container at his brother, most of the questionable substances landing on the floor. “That is so gross Bro.” 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"No way am I eating that crap." Dave huffed, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

Taking a look at his own container, Bro glanced down at the contents. “Dave, are you okay? You are slurring a lot and you just threw orange chicken at me.” 

"What? The hell are you talking…about…" Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, Dave saw that he had indeed threw a container full of orange chicken at his brother. "…" 

"You see?" The older Strider took a seat next to his brother, who had turned away and refused to look him in the eyes. "I knew I got it right this time. I had to eventually." 

Dave grumbled something under his breath and leaned back further into the couch. This was not good at all, surely Bro would notice the booze missing eventually, if he didn’t outright give it away. “S-Shut up…”

The young Strider was too busy burying his face to notice that Bro had set his container down and was now staring at him. “Dave… let me smell your breath.” 

Shit. This was bound to happen. Crap. Dave had to find a way to prevent his brother from noticing the smell of alcohol on his breath, but what exactly could he do from where he was now?

It was too late. Bro had already made his move and had Dave pinned to the couch, “Open your mouth.” When Dave refused Bro was forced to lean in closer, trying to pry it open with his nose. “I’m not… mad… just open… your damn… mouth…” Still nothing from Dave, he was adamant and there was little chance he would give in without a struggle. 

Fine. If Dave wanted to be that way, then Bro had little choice in the matter. Besides, it wasn’t like this would be the first time. 

Releasing his younger brother’s arms, Bro inched backwards so that his hips were straddling the other’s. “I will ask you one last time. Open. Your, Mouth.” As the words came out of Bro’s mouth, Dave knew shit was about to hit the fan if he didn’t comply right now. However, his own pride wouldn’t allow that so he remained silent. “Fine, I warned you.” 

Now Bro was by no means light, in fact he definitely weighed more than Dave, but that was due in fact that he was built and had far more muscle tone. Dave’s body was nothing short of impressive either, even with him being a bit more lithe than his brother was. So when Bro started grinding a bit into Dave, well it was a little uncomfortable at first. 

"D-Dammit you asshole… what the hell are you doing?" Dave snapped, trying once again to get out from under his brother with no success. "Bro.. stop it.. this is not going to work." An obvious lie as he was already finding out, with the friction his brother was creating it was only a matter of time anyway. "Bro, quit it.. " He was almost begging now, "Look, just…Ahh!" A slight moan escaped him as his brother moved a hand to glaze across the small tent in his boxers.

Obviously Bro had already been given a few opportunities to get what he initially wanted, but why stop there? Messing with his little brother this way was far too much fun to just stop right now. 

Using his hips a bit more, Bro ground into his brother. There was something sensual about the way that he moved on top of him that frankly turned Dave on, as much as he didn’t want to admit that. “Bro.. we shouldn’t… ahhh…” There was nothing else he could do, the sensations were too much, and the tent in his boxers only grew bigger. “Okay, okay.. just could you at least strip too so that I don’t feel like an idiot here?” 

Bro nodded, looping his thumbs along the base of his tee shirt and swiftly pulling it over his head and discarding it to the floor. “I knew you’d give in eventually little bro.” Grinning with what only could be described as a maniacal smile, Bro leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on his brother’s cheek. “Love you little bro.” 

The younger Strider mumbled a barely audible Love you too, before Bro slid down to his feet and leaned forward a bit so that he could get his pants off without squishing the other too badly. At this point, seeing how much Dave seemed to be enjoying himself, Bro was pretty sure that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Once his pants were discarded, Dave could finally see just how excited his brother was as well. It was astonishing really, just how well endowed Bro was. Of course Dave had seen it plenty of times, but that still didn’t feel like enough. With his boxers on, Dave couldn’t get too good of a look at his brother’s package but he was able to see enough for now.

Not wanting to be the only one not contributing to this, Dave sat up, scooting over towards his brother and running a hand lightly down the other’s nicely toned chest. There was still a part of him inside that screamed this was wrong but they were just brothers right? There wasn’t anything wrong with what they were doing. 

Dave’s hands went down Bro’s chest, feeling every inch of him until he arrived at the waistline of his boxers, and after a brief nod from his brother, his thumbs went inside them and soon they too were discarded to the floor, allowing his brother’s fully hard member to spring free. 

Sweat was pouring down Dave’s face as he leaned in closer, brushing the tips of his fingers along it before grasping it gently in the palm of his hand. The younger Strider wasted no time in placing the tip of it in his mouth, using his hands to stroke the bottom of it while his tongue worked the tip. There was no way he could fit all of, the other times they had done this having already proved this. However, that didn’t stop him from trying. 

The way that Dave was working his member forced various grunts and moans out of Bro’s mouth, his member pulsing a bit as Dave so expertly worked on it. Seriously, the kid had some skills at this thing, whoever else has experience this would most definitely agree. 

A few more minutes of heaven passed when Bro finally had to stop his brother, not wanting to end it all so soon. “Hey little bro, hold up. We still have more to do.” Dave nodded and gave his brother’s member one last lick from base to tip before he sat up. “Good, now let’s just lean you back onto the couch.” With that said, Bro gently pushed Dave back down on the couch, leaning on top of him as he did so, his lips finding Dave’s own. 

Breaking free to breathe for a second, Bro slid down Dave’s chest, licking and nipping as he made his way towards his boxers. “Can’t have you staying confined in these.” Within seconds, Dave’s boxers were thrown to the side allowing his own erection to spring up. While he wasn’t as big as his brother, Dave was still packing some serious heat. It was pretty thick for it’s size, which Bro often complimented his little brother on. “Good, now just one final thing before the real fun begins. I have to return the favor for that fantastic little blowjob you just gave me.” 

Dave blinked in surprise as his brother lifted his legs up above him, pausing to kiss his feet a bit as he leaned back down. There was something about Bro when they did this that was just… well for a lack of a better word, romantic. He was nothing but gentle with Dave, unless of course Dave asked for it, which was often the case, but for the most part he took things slow, and made sure he never hurt him. 

Sliding down Dave’s legs, Bro made his way to his little brother’s ass, stopping for only a second before he slid his tongue into him. The younger Strider screamed out when he felt his brother’s tongue. He knew it was coming but that didn’t mean he was ever prepared for it. Various moans escaped Dave as his brother went in deeper. “B-Bro.. please.. I need you..” 

Donning a smirk, Bro retracted his tongue and looked up at his brother, who looked like a mess of pleasure and all too cute. This was more than Bro could resist, seeing Dave like that, so what else could he do but give him just what he wanted?

Bro sat up, and pulled his brother’s legs around him as his member proceeded to prod the other’s hole a bit. “Is this what you want?” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a telling of what was to come. Dave nodded swiftly, his member already aching from the treatment he had been receiving. 

Another moan escaped the younger brother’s lips as Bro began pushing himself inside him, with him emitting a few grunts of his own as his member was engulfed by his brother’s tight heat. Regardless, he pushed in, until most of it was inside and then quickly pulled out only to slam back in causing a few screams of pleasure to force themselves out of Dave. 

It was only a matter of time before Bro had worked up a rhythm, pumping inside of his brother faster with each second, each time letting out a grunt as he pushed back in. The faster they went, the more moans that came out of the both of them, with waves of pleasure washing over them. With every thrust, Dave felt his brother go even deeper inside him, at least it felt that way. There was only one way to describe it, euphoric.

Dave wasn’t normally one for bottoming, usually preferring to be the one on top, or at least the one with the control, but for some reason, and one that he couldn’t quite figure out, he had no complaints with submitting to his brother, it just seemed right. 

Feeling himself nearing the edge, Dave let a rather loud moan escape his lips, and with Bro pounding away at him he knew it wouldn’t be much longer. “Bro… I’m… close..” He breathed out between moans, and Bro simply nodded, reaching for his little brothers member, which up till now had been flopping on his chest, and gripped it tight, stroking it quickly in time with his thrusts. 

"I feel ya little bro, come on, cum for me." Without another word Dave exploded in his brother’s hand and all over both of their chests, coating it with thick, white seed. "Oh Gods, I’m… I’m gonna…" After his release, Dave’s walls clenched around Bro’s member, forcing one final moan to escape him as Bro released a few seconds later into his brother.

Panting and trying to catch his breath, Bro slid up alongside Dave, pulling him closer. “I told you to open your mouth.”

"S-Shut up…" Dave replied, still breathing heavily. "You know… this was my plan all along." Bro rolled his eyes, planting a kiss on his brother’s cheek. 

"Love you little bro."

"Love you too."


End file.
